Birthdays are Torture
by IMNG
Summary: When L agrees to let Raito spend the day outside of headquarters for his 18th birthday, he never imagined this would happen. Watari and the rest of the investigation crew sure didn't plan this out well! LightxL and LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**Birthdays are Torture **

**By AmouIsrafel**

**A/N:Yallo! First fanfiction I actually plan on finishing! (I posted a Naruto crack one before but got bored and took it down. I might re-type it and post it up again though. I don't know.) Well now to things needed to be stated before the actual fic starts.**

**Beta: TheLightsShadow (She's amazing! If you haven't read her stories do so!)**

**-I actually sent her my story on Monday night and she got it back to me by Tuesday! Thank you so much! -bows-**

"people talking"

_'people thinking'_

**Disclaimer: This shall contain a boyxboy relationship. Don't like it, don't read. I do not own Death Note or make any profit off it. The story is by Tsugumi Ohba and the art by Takeshi Obata. And I am neither. (Oh, how I wish I were one of them! T-T Alas, I only own vol: 1, 12 and several anime eps...though I shouldn't have the anime eps -.-''') **

* * *

L was silently fuming. Yes, although he did not let it show in his exterior, he was internally very upset. 

Many would believe the young detective devoid of any emotions. It was not that he lacked emotions but rather he chose not to let them rule him and cloud his good judgment.

However, it was different when it came to this certain person. That fact alone was enough to irritate him by itself.

While everybody's favorite detective continued dealing with his irritation Matsuda and the others sat blissfully unaware on the sofas by the small coffee table in the main room. They were discussing what to do for a certain person's birthday while drinking the only thing that kept them functioning all day long. Coffee. If they only knew…Actually, no, if they knew the intensity of L's anger they would all have either jumped out of the nearest window or died of heart attacks.

'_Hm…interesting_…_I wonder if I'm secretly Kira?'_ thought the detective, his anger briefly dwindling. He began mentally calculating the possibility of this whilst moving the strawberry on top of his strawberry short cake with his fork.

"Hey." The sound of a book closing accompanied this simple statement.

'_Well, actually…the possibility of me being Kira is not unreasonable. I do have a tremendously high IQ that would surely aid me in escaping capture.'_

"Ryu—" This time the sound of somebody standing up from a swivel chair was heard along with the statement.

'_And I do believe being the person in charge of the leading investigation in Kira's capture would enable me with a nearly flawless cover…' _L dropped the fork and began nibbling his thumb.

"Oi. –zaki" Footsteps along with a jangle of chains could be heard along with this particular statement.

'_Then again, the possibility of me being Kira without knowing is practically zero…'_

"Ryuuzaki!" This time the voice came from right beside the detective's seat.

Suddenly, all the agitation he had been feeling flared up once more. And the source of that agitation was none other than-

"Raito-kun. I'm sorry. Did you wish to speak to me about something?"

Yes, Yagami, Raito. See, this all began when Raito's father, being agitated that not only was his son still suspected of being Kira but was hand cuffed to the detective 24/7 with no free time or real moment of privacy, proposed the idea of giving Raito a break on his birthday. Raito would be able to leave the investigation quarters and L to go have some fun. Luckily for Raito, that fun did not include a certain bubbly blond named Amane, Misa. L, being who he was, refused. Mr. Yagami turned out to be very persistent however so they compromised. Raito would be able to have a full day out of headquarters… with L and the chain and hand cuffs right by his side. Today was February 28. Raito's 18 birthday. i.

"I was just going to ask you if you were done sulking and if we could leave now," responded Raito while running his hand through his hair in pure frustration.

"I was not sulking," answered L.

"Yes, you where."

"No, I wasn't," L said, his facial expression being as close to a pout as one would have expected of him.

'_Wait…is that a pout! Ryuuzaki has the ability to pout?!'_ thought Raito.

A sly look slowly ebbed itself into L's eyes.

"Why are you in such a hurry Raito-kun? You haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Is there something that you want to do?" questioned L with a sort of smirk on his face.

"For the last time Ryuuzaki, I am NOT Kira! N-O!"

"Now, Raito-kun. I am quite capable of spelling the word 'no' by myself. Besides, I was not accusing you of being Kira."

"No, but you were implying it!"

"I assure you, I was not," stated L although that small smirk on his face stated otherwise.

"Whatever. I was just asking because I wanted to get breakfast somewhere else. I'm not you after all."

"Well that is rather obvious. If you were we would all know for certain that you were not Kira," stated L in a bored voice.

Raito's response to this was a death glare.

"What I _mean_ is that I cannot survive on those sugary confections you call 'food'." Raito pointed at L's strawberry shortcake.

"But Raito-kuun," L said in what awfully resembled a whine.

"Those 'sugary confections' as you call them, give me the energy to continue this investigation... Not to mention something to look forward to."

"Yeah, along with so many cavities a dentist would be afraid to go near your mouth," mumbled Raito.

"I'll have you know I keep my mouth in a perfect sanitary condition. See?"

At this point L leaned rather close to Raito with his mouth wide open so Raito could see for himself the truth of his last statement.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Can you get yourself out of my personal space?"

'_Who does he think he is, getting so close to me? It's not like I want to be near that mouth of his. I mean, who would? __Ok, I'll admit it. His mouth isn't as gross as I expected. His breath was kinda nice. Sweet but somehow not too sweet. Probably from all those sweets he eats... his lips… I wond_———_OK. Getting off that train of thought!' _

Raito mentally slapped himself for even letting his mind go there.

'_It was just curiosity. I mean I've also wondered __how Misa is able to put on her clothes by herself, being the klutz she is…'_

"Can we please just leave… NOW?!"

"Just let me finish my strawberry cake. You wouldn't want me fainting on you now would you?"

Raito could feel a headache coming on. If it was from lack of food, L, or both, he did not know. Probably a combination of the two.

"That's it I give up. You can eat your cake on the way to Misa's room."

L barely had time to grab his cake and utter a "Misa's room?" before Raito promptly told him to "shut up" and dragged him out of his chair. The rest of the crew just suppressed small snickers as L was led away in a slight daze.

L quickly regained his composure a bit after leaving the main room however.

"Wait. Raito-kun. I thought you wanted to leave. Why are we heading to Misa's room?"

They reached a file of stairs and proceeded in going up them. Misa's room wouldn't be too far off.

"I just remembered that she told me yesterday that she wanted me to visit her before I left so she could give me a list or something of all the junk she needed." Raito sighed.

"Why don't you just call her later and ask her for that list in that manner?"

"Well… you know how she is. She'd probably drain away my cell phones battery."

"Ah…Amane-san_ is_ quite talkative."

They both proceeded going forward.

"Not to mention the fact that we can't leave yet -­­

L continued to listen while eating his slice of cake… even though Raito was still basically dragging him. If it were Misa, she would have fallen face first onto the floor a long time ago.ii

"-because a _certain someone_ is still EATING!"

At this L shot Raito a look that indicated how much he was enjoying shortening his "free time".

'_That sadistic bastard! He's doing this on purpose!'_

Raito began walking faster, smirking when L stumbled a bit.

"Come on! If you don't want to fall down and have that fork go down your throat then I suggest you walk fas—umph!"

'_Wait…why am I on the floor'_

Light looked up from his ever so dignified position on the floor to find L standing just a few inches away looking down on him.

"Why… did… you… stop," said Raito through gritted teeth.

"Hm? Oh no reason really. Just thought I saw a sugar fairy. So _I _suggest you get up. I don't think taking a nap in the middle of this hallway would be the most efficient way of using your time. "

At this, Raito smacked his head rather hard with his right hand.iii

"Raito-kun. I don't think that shows much of your mental stability. As far as I know, causing self injuries is not considered normal. Besides you're killing brain cells."

"That is it. I swear… this is going to be the worst birthday of my life. Thanks Ryuuzaki," stated Raito in a rather sarcastic tone of voice, his forehead still showing a red hand print.

"Oh, you are very welcome Raiitoo-kun," L said in a rather serious yet, at the same time, humorous voice.iv

Both boys turned a corner and entered the corridor where Amane, Misa's room was located.

'_I can't take this anymore! Can I PLEASE return to the nice sanctity that was my cell. PLEASE. I swear. I'll go so insane I might actually want to kill someone… starting with a certain brunette with a love of sweets. Wait… does thinking something like this mean I'm Kira…'_

"Gah!" yelled Raito, stomping off, dragging L behind him.

'_Hm… seems like Raito gets rather irrational when lacking nourishment. Almost seems to let his guard down. How interesting… I wonder what else I do not know about him.'_

Oh, if only Raito had turned his head back at that moment, he would have been witness to the sight of L with a very evil smirk slowly making its way onto his face.

'_This shall be a fun experiment.' _By now L had finished his strawberry goodness.

Both boys were finally in front of Misa's room.

Raito lightly knocked with his left hand, a slight jangle also being heard due to the fact that _that_ was his handcuffed hand.v

Misa slammed open the door and instantly launched herself at Raito, ranting about her love for him… the usual. Raito just looked at L as if actually begging for his assistance.

'_Oh, this will definitely be fun,' _thought the stoic man.vi

* * *

**Notes**

**i. Raito Yagami's Birthday: Feb. 28, 1986. It is important to note that the year is 2004. The importance in this is that in the manga, around April, we are introduced to the 2nd Kira, Misa. This means the timeline in this story is greatly changed since Raito doesn't forget his memory's in the manga until a bit after halfway through the 2004 year. This is from the How to Read Volume 13 so I am not making this up.**

**ii .And Misa isn't the only one. I have a HORRIBLE sense of balance so that would probably have happened to me too.**

**iii. Ok…you don't want to know how many times in one single day I'll do that.**

**iv. Don't ask me how this is possible. All I can tell you is that it is. I know. -shifty eyes-**

**v. I kid you not; I actually did research for this fic (which included watching the eps. I have relentlessly) and that is the correct hand! -this is where you all gasp in surprise-**

**vi. I love writing L as a manipulative bastard…ok…scratch the bastard part….L doesn't fit that part! XD**

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story to some extent. If you are confused on anything send me a PM. If you have any suggestions or an idea, I'll be happy to hear them. Oh, and if you were wondering why I didn't post this on Tuesday...two sleepovers back to back. So a total of 3 days without my comp. (Tuesday-Thursday) So, please leave a review! It shall motivate me to write and to update faster! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthdays are Torture **

**By AmouIsrafel**

**A/N:Ok people. I have to admit. I had this chapter done a while ago...like several weeks ago... and...it sort of got accidentally deleted...Along with all the corrections I had made to it. So it took longer to come out. Oh well. I was working on TWO amvs so that took up time too. (Naruto-The Last Song I'm Wasting on You –SasuNaru-Evanescence-Completed and Fullmetal Alchemist-Infection-D'espairsRay-Extended Beta...both are up on youtube) I also got to have a sleepover and got to go to Disneyland! Yay! Sad...living in Los Angeles all my life and never going to Disneyland. I've also had swimming lessons...(Yup, I can't swim! XD) And my Kairi outfit from Kingdom Hearts just arrived at my friends house (She bought it along with a pass to Disneyland! I love you Chibi-chan! Thank you so much!!)** **Thank you to all of you that reviewed too! I love you guys! . **

**Beta: TheLightsShadow (Read her stories if you haven't .)**

"people talking"

_'people thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Death Note…L would have never died...along with other differences.**

* * *

Recap: So, if I am correct, L and Raito have just reached Misa's room after several small semi arguments! XD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, Raito-kun! Misa-Misa has missed you so much! Misa was beginning to think Raito didn't love her anymore!"

"_Noo_. Of _course_ not. What _ever_ gave you _that_ idea?" stated Raito in a monotone voice. All he got for that statement was a tighter hug courtesy of Misa.

"Well," Misa finally released him. Raito straightened himself up and smoothed his shirt quickly while sending L a glare for his lack of thoughtfulness and lack of help.

"Raito-kun just never visits Misa anymore, even though she is stuck in the same building as her and whenever Misa sees Raito, he is always busy." stated Misa, a dejected look on her face.

"Hm. It seems my speculations about Misa were incorrect. She _can_ form coherent thoughts on occasion…" an absentminded L quietly mused out loud.

Raito had to suppress a snicker and succeeded; however, his lips kept twitching upwards.

"Huh? Oh. Ryuuzaki. Misa did not see you. Did Ryuuzaki say something?" That same look was still on her face as she said this.

Raito cut in before Ryuuzaki could utter a single word. What he said next made Misa perkier right away.

"Don't worry Misa. I'll try to visit more often. And no, Ryuuzaki did not have anything to say. Right?" At this point Raito turned to look at L, his eyes indicating that if he said otherwise, he would wish that he really _were_ Kira.

L would have, on any other occasion, agreed with Raito about the matter, not wanting to spend much time with the bouncy blond. This time though, he decided that if he had to suffer by being dragged away from his precious investigation, then he would take Raito down with him.

"Actually Raito-kun, I was just going to ask Misa if she would let us in for a little while. I'm sure she would love to get to spend more time with you. It must be incredibly difficult for her to not see her ever so cute boyfriend whenever she wants too. Right Misa?" L turned to Misa.

Misa just stood where she was for a second before running up to L and grabbing his hand. A flowery background seemed to pop up behind her while her eyes seemed to shine like stars.

"Misa always knew that Ryuuzaki was a good friend to Misa! Misa does not know what to say! She just wants Ryuuzaki to understand how grateful she is for this so she will give him this!" With that said, Misa quickly scrambled to her bedroom, autographed one of her photographs, and ran back to where both men were still located. She gave L the photo along with a small peck on the cheek and proceeded in pushing them inside.

When Ryuuzaki first uttered those words, all Raito could do was stare at him with unsuppressed horror! How?!...Why!?...What had he _ever_ done to him! **i. **

Ok, sure he often got into arguments with the other man about things like his habits. He would only eat sweets, almost never get any sleep because he did not want to leave the investigation for even a moment, and he expected Raito to do the same! Not to mention that being stuck to the insomniac 24/7 was a cruel and unusual punishment. What sane person would go along with all of that!? **ii. **And sure, he had turned several of those quarrels physical but Ryuuzaki had given him a fair share of bruises as well!

_Am I really sure it's my birthday today and not __**Let's Make Raito's Day More of a Living Hell Than It Already Is **__day!? No, I'm pretty sure it's the 28__th__ today. Then what can it be? Oh no…can it be…did he find out about that one time when...can't be. I was pretty sure he was asleep when I__…wait a minute! **iii. **Did he call me cute?!' _Light grit his teeth at this realization. _'That bastard! How dare he! Is he insinuating that I look like a girl! If anyone of us __**had**__ to be called cute it would be him!__I mean he __**is**__ the one with the (slightly) smaller body frame! And I swear he would look way more like a girl if he were to dress in a skirt or something than I would.' _**iv. **

Out of nowhere, the image of L in a school girl outfit popped into his head, short skirt, knee socks, lip gloss and all.

Light felt himself suddenly feeling much warmer; along with wanting to see what flavor lip gloss L was wearing.

'_Knowing him, I wouldn't doubt if it were strawberry flavored…Oh-Dear-Lord…__**Please**__ tell me I was not just thinking that. Ah! I know! That was just the hunger talking-erm…thinking!'_

Now in Misa's apartment, Misa excused herself uttering something about bringing some refreshments to her guests.

"What the hell was that about!?" hissed Raito at L when he was sure Misa was out of earshot.

"What the hell was _what _about Raito-kun?" questioned L.

"You know what!" snarled the younger man. "The whole me staying here so Misa could see more of her 'ever so cute boyfriend' crap!"

"Yes, well, I was just stating facts. After all, you two _are _a couple and, like Misa stated before, you do not see each other as much as a pair of people in your type of relationship should."

"What the fuck! Since when do you care about this sort of thing!?" responded Raito.

"Misa's back with two cups of black tea!" exclaimed the oblivious girl.

"Besides, part of the reason for that is because I'm always stuck working on the case with you!?" The brown haired boy raised his voice slightly.

"Oops. Misa forgot the…um…sugar. Yeah, that's it! Misa will do that now!" exclaimed the not so oblivious blond while rushing back to the kitchen.

'_Oh no,' _thought the poor girl while dropping sugar cube after sugar cube into two tea china tea cups. '_It's Misa's fault that the both of them are arguing. Misa has had her suspicions from the start! Ryuuzaki-kun likes Misa-Misa. So he enjoyed that small kiss that Misa gave him. Raito is thus jealous of Ryuuzaki and afraid that Misa will leave him. Oh…Misa should have been more careful about her actions!' _

"—And part of the reason is because I don't like Misa like that… you should know that, considering how you always hear me complaining about her visits…" Raito quietly mumbled.

"Well maybe it would be better if you told her that. I may not be an expert in relationships but I do know that, it is not wise to toy with people's emotions and feelings. Doing so just proves that you are not so different from Kira himself and just adds to my suspicions."

"I know that! And that upsets me more than anything. That guy will stop at nothing from getting what he wants and I don't like thinking that I might actually be like that. As for Misa… I just don't know how to break it to her gently…" sighed the eighteen year old.

"Oh Raito-kuun!" sobbed Misa. Both Raito and L turned to her although the detective was obviously not surprised at her entrance. He had seen her enter.

'_Crap. Shit. Fuck,' _Raito mentally panicked. _'Tell me she did not hear all of that!'_

Misa launched herself at her boyfriend. The small collision forced him back onto the loveseat and made Ryuuzaki bump his leg hard against the table. Her small digits entangled themselves in the front of his white shirt and she placed her head against his chest. Raito hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders, not sure what to say to her.

'_First thing to do should be to see how much she knows. Don't want to accidentally reveal anything she doesn't yet know'_

"Misa… tell me… how much of that did you hear?" he gulped out.

"Enough of it! Oh Raito-kun! I'm sorry! It's my fault you two are fighting!" She buried her head further into his shirt, succeeding in muffling her voice even more.

"Huh?" inquired both geniuses.

"Raito-kun got jealous at Ryuuzaki-kun because Misa gave him a kiss! Misa wants Raito to know that he is the only one she loves and the only man she will ever love! He is her world and she never wants to let him down. She would rather die than disappoint her Raito!" At this, Raito groaned. What had he done to deserve this! He felt horrible!

"And Ryuuzaki-kun. Misa is sorry. Misa does not like him as more than a friend. Misa is flattered but she thinks he should find someone cleverer than she."

"Uhh." For once the detective was truly at a loss for what to say.

'_Well. She is right about that last part. If I ever do decide to be romantically involved with someone I'll be sure that they at least surpass the mentality of a 10 year old.'_

"Thank you Amane-san."

"Oh! Misa forgot the drinks! She'll go get them!" she scurried of quite happy.

"I see what you mean, Raito-kun." stated L while looking directly at Raito.

"Here they are!" Misa gave each of her guests a pink tea cup. "Oh, and here's the list of stuff Misa needs." She handed Raito what seemed to be a small pamphlet of all the shopping she needed done.

"Mmm. Amane-san, I'm surprised. This tea is quite delicious." L took another sip of the sugar infested drink.

"Che. Speak for yourself." Raito quietly hissed at the older man.

"Do you like it too Raito-kun!? Misa wanted it to be perfect for her love but then she saw him and Ryuuzaki fighting so she went back and while thinking put more sugar than she initially wanted!"

"Yeah," Raito took a sip from his cup for sheer purpose of effect while simultaneously holding back a grimace. "Wonderful."

The moment Misa turned her back on him, however, he dumped the tea on the plant next to the loveseat he was situated on. Unbeknown to him, L had seen him and was mildly amused by the young adult's childishness.

About half an hour of chatter on the part of Misa, Raito found out that he really, really, **really** couldn't take his hunger anymore so he bid Misa adieu. Misa was more than giddy for Raito to start her shopping and, with minimal effort from both boys, they were soon out of Misa's apartment.

"Bye-bye! Don't forget **anything** on Misa's list!" Once both boys were gone, she murmured to herself, "I sure do hope that they won't me mad at Misa for doing this…" She slowly closed the door, a weird expression on her face.

After one quick stop to their bedroom **v. **to get Raito a new shirt, ("It wouldn't do to go walking around with a wrinkly, tear stained shirt!" Raito convinced himself in order to force his stomach from letting him go out in public like that.) they were off.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get out! And don't think I've forgotten what you did Ryuuzaki!" exclaimed a very excited Raito.

Back at HQ, several people were having very similar thoughts though only one of them was childish enough to voice them out loud.

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave!" exclaimed a giddy Matsuda.

"I'm still not sure that this was such a great idea," said Watari while picking up any forgotten sweets, courtesy of L.

"Those two boys have been working non-stop. I'm sure they'll appreciate this!" Yagami Souichirou retorted while shifting through a pile of paper work.

"It's not like they have a choice." Mogi replied. Matsuda closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded with an approving expression at Mogi's response, seemingly thinking the same thing.

"I just hope this won't come back to haunt us later…" mumbled Aisawa while he walked out of the room. **vi.**

* * *

Notes 

**i. **I love playing on this. Because, obviously, Raito has done more than enough things to deserve that AND more…like the death penalty! I mean, he's plotted to kill L! But then again, THIS Raito does not know that since HE doesn't remember anything having to do with the Death Note.

**ii. **Another thing I love playing with…because Raito is so not sane when he starts using the Death Note.

**iii. **P.M me if you think you know the answer to this one. I sure do! XD And I don't think I'll be changing it!

**iv. **Yeah. Whatever you say Raito. But I have to point out that L wasn't the one wearing a PINK BUTTERFLY BELT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FIRST _DEATH NOTE _OPENING (I am never gonna let that one drop)...AND HIS LAST NAME DOES NOT SPELL I'M A GAY! XD (My beta pointed that one out!)

**v. **How weird does 'their bedroom' sound! XD

**vi**. And this, my friends, is called foreboding! XD

* * *

**A/N: Well, please review since they make me very happy and leave a thought about what you think the crew is up too! And don't be afraid to drop ideas in a review because I'm very lenient with plots so I'll probably find a way to fit your idea into it somehow! And you shall be credited so no worries! Well, ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthdays are Torture **

**By AmouIsrafel **

* * *

**Beta: TheLightsShadow (Seriously. Go and read her stories once you are done with this)**

"people talking"

_'people thinking'_

**_"people talking some time in the past"_**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Death Note…there would be a new god...which everyone would have to bow down to. And that god would be a certain detective who oddly resembles a cuddly panda.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"Congratulations," L lazily drawled. "Now that that's out of the way, where should we head off first? The local mall seems like a good idea. What do you think Raito—

A loud growl came from the person standing right next to him.

"-kun…"

Raito tried to will down the sudden blush that had come to his cheeks.

'_Damn it!' _he thought, his hair covering his eyes. _'If there really is a divine being up there, why is it trying to make my life miserable?'_

"I take that as an answer. Follow me. There's a small café right around the corner. I don't believe we need to call Watari to take us there."

Raito didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head and followed the detective.

Not too long after, he found himself in a quaint café. It was furnished with some blood red sofas in one area and next to one of them was a tall bookcase with several literary novels Raito remembered reading. There also seemed to be a good deal of different types of plants. Some of them he was sure were not native to Japan so they must have been imported from elsewhere. The tables and chairs had elaborate designs sketched on them with the chairs being black and the tables being the same ruby as the sofas he saw before. As for the floor, it was a simple redwood one.

Overall, the place looked a bit more expensive than Raito had expected when Ryuuzaki had first mentioned it to him. Because of that and the fact that it was only around 9:50 A.M and surprisingly chilly, there weren't many people there.

Raito's stomach reminded him that he was there to eat, not inspect the place, so he quickly ordered the special while L decided on a chocolate donut and some coffee.

They chose a table near the corner of the café, next to one of the windows, and Raito started with his meal. L proceeded in filling his coffee with sugar. A small lady, about 5 ft. 1, seemed to be taking her regular routine of walking her small poodle when she spotted L. She stopped and stared while pack after pack was emptied. That is, until her dog grew impatient, saw a tabby cat, decided to chase after it and she got dragged away screaming having seemingly gotten tangled in the leash.

About 40 minutes later, Raito finished his meal. In that time L had finished two chocolate donuts, a strawberry cheesecake and a pudding a la mode.

Raito never stopped being amazed at how many sweets the detective could eat yet never seem to get any fatter. He did remember Ryuuzaki having said something when Misa had commented about it several weeks back. What was it...? Oh yeah!

_**"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets."**_

He did not understand how the detective had come up with that. So without thinking he asked, "Ryuuzaki, just how much do you weigh?"

"Raito-kun, I don't believe that to be any of your business. Many women would be appalled to have such a question directed at them," he snapped back.

"Yeah, well, _you_ aren't a woman. I know you said once before that you couldn't get fat if you used your head but I want to know the exact results of that statement"

"Well, Raito-_kun_, I think you should worry more about that list—"

"More like booklet," Raito cut in.

"-Of errands Misa-san gave you than my weight," L finished with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Which happens to be 50 kg.-i-"

"Yeah, yeah, how hard can that be…Wait- what!? You weigh less than me and I've lost weight thanks to that little stunt with putting me in solitary confinement for like a year!"

"You're exaggerating Raito. You were not in that place for that long."

"That may be the case but to me it seemed incredibly long…" Raito mumbled quietly to himself not knowing that L had heard his comment.

"Well, how much do you weigh then, Raito-kun. It's only fair that after me revealing that about myself, then you should too."

Raito stopped his earlier train of thought and turned slightly pink.

"I'm not telling you that! Besides, you probably already know since you went through all of my records right!"

"True but you just said that you lost weight. All I know is that you weighed 58.2 kg-ii -several months ago and, with a teenager, weight is constantly changing what with all their hormones acting up and such. So I really do not know how much you weigh at the moment."

"Wha-but-eh?" Raito spluttered in an extremely intelligent manner

L smirked slightly. "Raito-kun, you look quite flustered. Was it something I said perhaps?"

"54 kg-iii-, ok! Why the hell are you even bothering me about useless stuff like this, let me see that list!" Raito stated looking rather red faced.

L thought about pointing out the fact that Raito was the one that really started it and that he was mainly stating facts but thought against it. He'd teased the other brunette enough for the time being.

L showed Raito the note, unfolding it completely.

"You are kidding me!" exclaimed Raito.

"I most definitely know I'm not kidding and I don't believe Amane-san has the intellect to come up with a joke, let alone play one on her beloved," L responded, the fact that he used 'Amane-san' instead of 'Misa-san' showing just how irked he was over the matter.

"That's it! If she actually believes I'm getting all this stuff for her then she has another thing coming!" yelled Raito while yet again dragging L behind him. "We are going back up there to see what the hell she was thinking!"

"It's not that hard to figure that one out," L replied.

Raito slowed down.

"Well then, tell me!"

"Beg." L calmly responded.

"What the fucking hell!? Who do you think you are?!"

"Raito-kun, I don't believe that is the correct way to beg." L was clearly enjoying the act of once again ruffling Raito's feathers.

"Why you! Why the fuck are you-"

"-I believe you know the answer to that particular question, Raito-kun"

"You're kidding me! I was right! This is about that time I ate some of your mocha flavored candies isn't it! I thought you were asleep!"

"Just because I close my eyes for a long period of time does not mean I am," L replied confirming Raito's guess.

"Well guess what! I won't do it! It's much easier to ask Misa herself!"

* * *

­­­­­­Both men had reached the investigation headquarters and walked in. 

At the security entrance Raito stepped up first. He passed the first tests just fine however at the final security measure, the eye scanner, the tiny light on the machine went from green to red.

"Access denied."

"What…" Raito gritted out.

He tried again.

"Access still denied."

Raito looked like he was just about to shoot laser beams from his eyes and destroy the machine so L intervened.

"Let me give it a try, Raito-kun."

Raito stepped to the side and let L try.

"Access is _STILL_ denied."

"Huh," the detective said, clearly perplexed.

Just like Raito, he tried again.

"How many times do I have to say it!? Access denied. So will you please get the hell out!"

L stood there in shock while Raito tried to contain his laughter. "Seems like the machine is PMS-ing," he snickered out.

L yanked out his cell phone, holding it up near his face with two fingers, and dialed Watari's number.

"This is Watari-"

"Watari, we can't get in and I know for a fact that none of the equipment is broken, although apparently somebody decided to have some fun programming a new attitude into one of the machines, so-"

L never finished his sentence.

"-and Shouichirou"

"-Matsuda!"

"Mogi"

"And Aizawa speaking."

Each member of the team answered into the phone. It was suddenly clear that he wasn't really talking to Watari but to a recording.

All Raito saw was L's eyes widen all of a sudden so he went up to him and placed his ear as close to the phone as he could, which also put his face incredibly close to L's, but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to hear about what was going on for himself.

"If the young master's are hearing this message, it is most likely because they have tried to get back into headquarter and failed, or because they need me to drive them somewhere. We are sorry to inform you that neither will be possible."

Both boys tensed. The next line came from Raito's father.

"We all believe that you two boys…no…young men, have been working much too hard on this case and deserve a rest."

Matsuda's voice was then audible. "Yeah, and who knows? Maybe you guys will finally be able to stop arguing and get a little closer as friends."

"Matsuda, try not to annoy them even more than they probably already are!" Aizawa yelled.

"Hm, seems like Misa wants to say something," Mogi said.

"Wait! Even Misa is in on this!" A frustrated Raito spoke out.

"Misa wants to tell Raito that she didn't want to do this but the others said Raito would appreciate this in the end so Misa went along with it. Oh, and she wants to tell Raito that he still has to get everything on her list if he wants to be back in one week! Bye-bye!

Matsuda then took over. "And happy birthday Raito! Hope you two won't mind… And… see you guys in a week… or more depending if you get your shopping duties done it time!"

A single "beep" was heard before L roughly hung up.

"Hope we won't mind! Hope we won't freaking mind! What in the name of hell do they expect! For us to be perfectly fine with this!" an enraged Raito shouted while walking back and forth.

"Hm. So that's why everybody, including Watari, wanted me to give you the day off," mused L. "I wonder how they managed to record such a long message…"

"Damn it! Aren't you upset about this!? Do I have to spell it out for you!? We. Are stuck together. For a whole fucking week. That means that we won't be able to work on the investigation and catch that fucking psycho maniacal, homicidal creep, Kira, anytime soon!"

L quickly turned around and pinned Raito to a wall, positioning his hands above his head and placing one of his legs between Raito's own. He leaned his face so close to his that the younger man could feel his breath ghost over his face.

He was about to try to fight back when L's eyes locked on his and Raito couldn't stop himself from blushing a bit and could only hope that L was too busy to notice

His eyes became unfocused and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure it had been so hot before either. All he could do was think about the position in which L had him in and how helpless he was at the moment. Having no choice but to let the older man say whatever he wanted to him. Do whatever he wanted.

"I know perfectly well what this entails," the young detective snarled out. "But I would implore you to refrain from bursting out like this and acting like a stubborn child. You are one no longer and have been so the moment you decided to become Kira. Do not think I have scratched you out from my pool of suspects. As far as I am concerned, you were Kira until you were confined and you might still be him. This-"

He nodded his head towards the chain connecting them both, Raito obediently looking at it as well.

"-is the embodiment of what I think of you. A murderer for whom death is too simple a punishment and who should be locked up for all of eternity.-iv-

Raito's eyes unfocused even more and widened at the same time.

"It wasn't me… it couldn't have been… I would never do something like that…_ would_ I? Why… why would I… Why do you think so little of me… Ryuuzaki?"

The way Raito said his makeshift name snapped L back to his usual self. He was shocked at the sincerity the younger boy was emitting. The true confusion he was feeling. His questions had not seemed guarded or forceful like times before as if just daring the detective to go against what he thought.

He finally noticed the proximity of both of their bodies and the position they were in. He quickly let go of both boy's wrists and turned around.

The two remained silent and both had soft hues of pink adorning their faces. It stayed that way for a few more awkward minutes until Raito spoke up.

"You're right."

L spun around.

"I have been acting like a child… and I… apo.. and I apologize."

L noticed how much harder it was for Raito to apologize, not like all those other times before he was confines when he would 'accidentally' trip L or several other moments.

"We might as well try to get along and get this scavenger hunt over with. The week will go much faster if we try to cooperate. So… truce?"

L let forth a small smile. "Truce," he nodded.

"But-"

"But what?!" Raito exclaimed, going back to his usual self.

"But we do not have a ride and it is already passed 11:30"

"Shit!"

* * *

Meanwhile Matsuda was just staring at the monitor which pertained to that particular room, one hand holding a now cold bowl of ramen while the other held up a pair of chopsticks which were dropping noodles back onto the bowl, his eyes wide open.-v- 

"Man! I didn't mean for them to get _THAT _close! They looked like they were about to molest each other! Damn it, I wish I knew what they were saying… wait… I placed a bug on them. How could I have forgotten!?" he cried out.

* * *

i 50 kg-110lbs. This was also taken from _How to Read Death Note Volume 13_. Damn it L! How come you're like 24 yet weigh less than me! cries You're even taller than me so you should weigh more! . 

ii 58.2 kg-128 lbs. This is completely made up on my part.

iii 54kg-119 lbs. This is also from _How to Read Death Note Volume 13_. Oh, and in the beginning of Death Note, after Raito starts killing, he actually does state that he has lost weight.

iv Gah, I feel so mean making L say this! I actually feel sorry for Raito! You guys do not know how much I wanted to make L apologize and make them start making out, screw the storyline in my head…along with …other things...yeah…right there in that room filled with cameras. Gah! I'm such a horrible person. bangs head against keyboard to make bad thoughts go away

v Matsuda! Hurry! At least save the ramen! Pass it over here! Let me drown all my sorrows involving that scene with L and Raito! (I adore ramen with a passion. And I'm not just talking about the cup one. I'm talking about the real thing!)

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took forever! I was busy with school. I had tests for basically all of my classes two weeks ago so I couldn't do anything. I really shouldn't be updating this either since I have an APUSH DBQ along with a Spanish III H in-class essay (Because the two 9th graders in my class didn't want to have to write an essay for hw so our teacher decided to make all of us write it in class instead) tomorrow, and I have an Alg/Trig test on Wednesday. And I think I may have a Chem test this week since my teacher has been talking about some test. **

**However I do have good news! I am going to the PMX Expo in November. P.M me if you are going too! (It's not too big of an expo though). Oh, and I am finally turning 15...as in tomorrow (10/01/07) And I've gotten Sony Vegas Movie Studio 8 Platinum Edition as a present (My mom said she'll try to get me Sony Vegas Pro 8 for the incoming holidays). So I have been working on my amv. Well, since it's my B-Day I'ld very much appreciate if you guys reviewed! Tell me what parts you liked in the story, what you didn't like, how it could've been better, what you're gonna take for lunch tomorrow, whatever! Ok, done. Go on with your daily lives peeps! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthdays are Torture **

**By AmouIsrafel

* * *

**

**Beta: TheLightsShadow (She's amazing! If you haven't read her stories...GO...Kira orders you to!)**

"people talking"

_'people thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or make any profit off it. The story is by Tsugumi Ohba and the art by Takeshi Obata. And I am neither. (Oh, how I wish I were one of them! T-T Alas, I only own vol: 1, 12 ,several anime eps...though I shouldn't have the anime eps -.-''', a doujinshi, and….-drumroll- AN L PLUSHIE both of the last ones bought at the PMX Expo this year!) **

* * *

Both boys were now at the subway station which, like always, was packed with a variety of people.

Some were dressed casually with loose fitting jeans and matching loose tops that gave them the appearance of drowning in their own cloths. Others, on the other hand, wore the commonly seen short skirts and tight fitting tank tops that made a person wonder what the hell they were planning on doing that day.

Still others wore ties and crisp, neatly pressed, suits, or the equivalent of that for women at least, while carrying sturdy suitcases, some of which seemed to have been fulfilling their purpose for more than the recommended years.

The latter, those being the business people, were probably people going off to their day at the office and paperwork, ready to see how their company's stocks were doing, whether their friend Himeko had finally managed to save up to buy those _darling_ pair of shoes she had been wanting for over two months, and whether Yu was finally being fired, someone who everyone would agree out loud, was such a hard working young man that he didn't deserve it, but who everybody secretly thought should have gotten fired a long time ago for hitting on everything on two steady legs, being a dirty swine, and for being a complete asshole in general to his subordinates.

The same thing could be said about some of the people in casual clothing whom just didn't deem it necessary to go to work all tidy and respectable.

As for the rest, they were most likely planning on enjoying the rest of their day or returning to their homes from some business they had had earlier on in the day.

Well, that was excluding the younger people at the station. Some of them were obviously headed to an afternoon college class. Something that Raito had not done in months.

Oh, he was still studying. That was one of the drawbacks of being the youngest member of the Kira investigation. All the others had to worry about was the case, their lives and families, and, of course, the high possibility of them being murdered by the man.

Or woman. Or thing. Although they were pretty certain that Kira was part of the human male species, they still couldn't say with a strong sense of certainty. They really couldn't even state being 100 sure _it_,whatever "it" turned out to be, was a human being.

Anyhow, he had to worry about all these things plus his studies...

Just because he didn't attend his old school in person didn't mean he could leave them behind.

It was a lucky thing that his school offered online courses. All he had to do was send in any and all assignments and he was set for the rest of the year… except when he had exams.

For those, he and L would have to show up in person, and L would, all be it grudgingly, un-cuff those for the time needed.

If the school decided to mail him something, they could either just send something to his house, where his dad would receive it, or they could just email him.

At around noon, their train finally arrived.

Both boys were required to stay closer than normal since they were connected to each other by the chain and pair of handcuffs. It would not do if people got between them. It would turn into a big mess with a whole group of people, pissed at missing their trains. And since that group of people would include them, they just could not stand for it.

They quickly hurried inside where, unfortunately, all seats were taken. That meant they would have to stand…for the next 27 minutes. Fun.

'_Damn, I hate trains. There are always a bunch of women and they always seem to stare at me_,' thought Raito.

'_It's not too bad with the ones around my age… well… at least until they try to talk me into giving them my number. Seriously, how stupid do they think I am? I mean, OF COURSE, I'd LOVE to give my cell phone number, or better yet, my HOME phone number, to crazy obsessive girls that I have barely met so they can call me __24 hours a day,_ _7 days a week asking me if I want to go out with them. Or to have them stalking me so much that my dad has to intervene and scare them off with the threat of being incarcerated. But who can really blame them. I _am_ pretty good looking after all.'_

He chuckled slightly at this thought.

'_However, it's just freaky with the ones old enough to by my mothers… or worse… grandmothers!'_

While Raito's thoughts wandered more onto the subject of pedophiles and how they should drop off the face of the world, L was having…actually, he was having similar thoughts.

No, he was not wishing that all pedophiles would drop dead, but he was thinking about how much he hated trains. He had a whole mental list about why he disliked them and was revising it.

#1 He had to stand up straight to reach the accursed handle above his head in order to stop himself from falling over.

Now, what was the problem with that? Simple. It hurt his back when done for extended periods of time. And anything that hurt him, he had a reason to hate.

'_Hm…except Raito…he's hurt me more than once not to mention tried to kill me in the past. Even though he claims he isn't Kira at this point in time and his sudden change of behavior does support that claim to a certain degree, I am almost 100 certain that he was Kira.'_

He still wasn't sure why Raito was the exception to that fundamental principle of his, but he was. He would just figure it out (notice the lack of the word try) when he had the time.

Well, now, back to that list.

#2 If he somehow managed to find a seat he could not sit in it in his regular position.

#3 They were moving sardine cans!i They were always full of people. That in itself was reason enough.

However, it didn't end there, they would always stare at him and it made him uncomfortable. He was so vulnerable.

'_Although in this case, the most dangerous person is probably the one I'm chained too' _he thought.

Now, where was he? Oh, yeah, the reasons why he hated trains. Well reason #3 had various subsections. The one previously mentioned was subsection 1 obviously.

The second subsection was personal space. When in such a close enclosure people had to squeeze as close to each other as they could. And L liked his personal space, thank you very much. And he did not appreciate anybody bursting his personal space bubble… and he had a HUGE personal space bubble.ii

"EEEP!"

That little "squeak" brought Raito out of his completely normal, albeit slightly disturbing musings which consisted of pedophiles being thrown out windows, getting run over by trains, and being crucified, set on fire, and then frozen in that exact orderiii, among simpler things like them being thrown of cliffs, windows, being shot out of a canon, being shot WITH said canon, and just being shot and stabbed in the back (amongst…other places) repeatedly.

Yeah, completely normal musings, typical of most teenagers. iv

"Huh? Ryuuzaki? What happened?" he asked as he turned to face a wide eyed and blushing brunette, he himself shocked at the thought that L could produce such a high pitched sound.

"I-I just t-thought I felt someone f-f-f-f-" The detective was showing more emotions than he ever had except during a fight. Something which mildly disturbed, and annoyed Raito.

"Out with it Ryuuzaki!" he yelled, exasperated at the man.

"Feeling me up!" he finally hissed, his hair covering his eyes, a shade of pink still slightly visible on his cheeks.

Raito looked around surprised and found an older man close to them looking at L with the eyes a predator would use when he'd found his prey.

Raito shielded the poor detective from the man's unnerving gaze and gave the man such a venomous look that the man walked to the next car with a slightly scared look.

At that moment, a seat opened up near Raito so he led the newly composed L to it so he could sit down. As the train continued, they went back to their previous thoughts.

'_Damn, stinking, gay pedophiles_,' thought the younger man.

'_Subsection 3: Creepy old homosexual men might just decide to grope me_,' thought the recently violated brunette.

"_I hate trains_!" They both mentally shouted.

* * *

"Umm…I'm sorry. I'm already taken," said a slightly frustrated Raito to a blushing girl as he and L got of the train. It had run late and they had finally reached their stop.

He had noticed that L was still a bit shaky from his previous experience and, once he had led him safely out of the station, he had meant to check if Ryuuzaki was ok. This was partially because he really did feel worried and the other reason was because of Watari.

* * *

The Night Before the Adventure

* * *

L was quietly seated, his knees on his chest, obviously in deep thought seeing as he was staring intently at the computer screen in front of him. Raito was busy writing an essay on society and its idealistic views on justice. It was coming out better that he had hoped.

'_It probably helps that my dad has worked as a police officer as far back as I can remember…Not to mention my strong interest in the subject itself." _He chuckled slightly at that thought.

He stopped short upon seeing a shadow fall on his workspace.

He knew for a fact that it wasn't L since he could hear him eating what appeared to be potato chips…And he could have sworn on his own life that the detective had not had said chips more than mere moments ago.

Therefore Watari must have been the person behind him at the moment.

Raito turned around in his seat to grab the glass of water that the old man was offering him.

Once he had obtained it, he began turning back towards his work when a hand stopped him.

He spun back around in a hurry to ask Watari what required his attention when the man handed him a small bowl of fruit situated on top of a small plate.

He thanked the old man and went back to work, occasionally stabbing his fork into a ripe piece of fruit.

While he ate, he noticed that a piece of plastic seemed to be covering the bottom half of the bowl. He didn't pay it too much attention since he believed that it was probably so that Watari didn't have to work too hard to clean it later.

He went back to his previous occupation unperturbed.

However, little by little, he began seeing fragments of words at the bottom. He quickly finished up the rest of his snack and discovered that a note was situated underneath the plastic.

Raito skimmed over it once and then scanned over it several more times.

It read as follows:

To Yagami Raito:

It seems that L will have to spend a whole day with you outside of headquarters. Now, under normal circumstances, I would be quite happy for L to have some time to act as close to a normal young man as allowed to be. However, the others have conveniently forgotten that you were, and as far as L and I are concerned, the prime suspect in this case. So you had better take good care of him. He is not used to being out and about so I am counting on you to make sure no harm befalls him in any way, shape, or form. If you do not do so, you can be sure that I will not be satisfied until you are put into a high penitentiary prison and locked from the face of this planet for eternity. -Watari.

'_Oh, great. What does he think can happen in one single day?'

* * *

_

Raito let out a deep sigh.

'_Looking back on it now, I just had to have asked that question, huh_?'

He did not want to have a massive argument with that old geezer. That would not be fun at all. He did not, however, know how to approach the subject with L.

Nonetheless, he decided to try his best and just go for it. After all, then he could at least state that he had actually tried to do something about it.

"So…Ryuuzaki…about that thing that happened on the train…"

"Do not worry about it Yagami-kun. It was my mistake for letting my guard down. I will make sure another situation like that will not occur again…You do not need to apologize about anything that was not your fault and you do not need to take care of me. I am older than you so, if somebody should be taking care of the other, it should be me."

Raito knew that was not really true since the detective seemed to be having an intense inner conversation but he let it go for the time being. He had done his good deed of the day and now they had to get to business... that business being shopping…v

* * *

Notes

i This is my own personal quote. I take public transportation to go to school and if my father isn't at home and my mother and I are dying to go shopping.

ii Ok, that is also true for me. And I've actually talked about my personal space bubble and buses (Yes, I know it is trains here but they are the same in most respects. At least where I live…) So basically, L's dislikes here are mainly based on me! XD

iiiIf I am not mistaken, I remember one of my friends talking about her cousins or friends or something (doesn't really matter much who it was) crucifying a cockroach, setting it on fire with matches, and then freezing it with one of those cans used to clean electronic equipment. (You know! The ones that get all cold and freezing when used for too long!) Anyway, I don't recommend any of you trying that since she told me that the cockroach let out a horrible scream of agony…I don't know what it sounded like and I really don't want to know…

ivWHAT!?!? These are completely normal thoughts! Admit it! You have had similar trains of thoughts. Right? I'm not all alone here, right…right!? Somebody answer me god damn it! Damn now I'm gonna get a paper cut! . (For some weird reason I always get paper cuts whenever I say "god damn it"…and that isn't good because I say it on a daily basis, basically, so I always get paper cuts!

v Ha! Raito doing a good deed! . I crack myself up sometimes…at how easily I am amused that is….sigh

* * *

A/N: Well, happy late Halloween, Day of The Dead, Veteran's Day, and Thanksgiving! (Hope I didn't forget anything)

Sorry that nothing really eventful happened in this chapter! But (here come the excuses) ok, week before HalloweenDEATH. XD Halloween was fun though. I dressed up as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts II, and I had my Sora and Roxas there with me. –We had no Riku…there were only us three since nobody else would/could cosplay. And yup, all of us girls! All girl's school here! . ) Then I got lazy, then I went to the PMX Expo on the 10th of Nov. (Kairi, and I still had my Sora but not my Roxas. We did have an actual male Riku though! And I now have blackmail material yaoi material for those two! XD) Then I got lazy, and then this week was hell week too. (damn school goes exam crazy) So yeah…not to mention I'm working on my soon to be put up Naruto fanfic! XD Which will have lots of fan service, if you ask nicely! XD

Click the review button please!


End file.
